Mondai no Kami
by anime queen 1
Summary: los grandes dioses han cuidad y protegido siempre a la humanidad, ¿que pasaría si las personas olvidan sus raíces? una chica que era una diosa lobo baja en su forma humana para poder ayudar a la humanidad a no ser destruida por sus memorias olvidadas y desechas a un lado, ella trata de rescatar a los humanos sin pensar que el amor puede crearse en el proceso
1. Chapter 1

_**Bueno, aquí yo y mis historias por continuar, ahora les traigo algo que quizás no les interese mucho, pero a mi me ah gustado la idea, espero a que se animen y participen si gustan**_

_**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es de level-5 que disfruten si de mi loca y caótica historia**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Se dice que en tiempos antiguos, la humanidad veneraba a seres por ellos tratados como dioses, seres capaces de destruir el reino del hombre con tan solo dictaminarlo, los humanos temían de su poder, así que para que esos dioses, seres supremos y perfectos no se enojaran les rendían culto, para diversas cosas, para que los cultivos crecieran hermosos para no pasar hambre, para ganar una guerra para poder expandirse con su territorio, sin ver al lado las vidas que tomaban, las familias que dejaban sin un padre, o un hermano mayor, por ir a la guerra, además de incontables cosas innumerables, pero con el tiempo, el hombre se fue olvidando a esos seres que una vez hicieron que las tierras que ellos cultivaban creciera o que las guerras que hacían las ganaran, hoy en día, en el Japón moderno, ya solo la gente más anciana del lugar sigue creyendo en los espíritus y los dioses de las cosas, ya que la gente está muy contaminada del corazón, solo las personas especiales para los dioses, esos sujetos que no consideren con malas intenciones serán salvadas, ya que la furia de los dioses puede azotar en cualquier momento el reino humano

¡Wa! Genial que por fin salimos de vacaciones, nunca creí que llegaría este día-grita un chico de pelo castaño mientras extiende sus brazos hacia arriba y sus piernas hacia delante mientras esta sentado en un asiento de la caravana relámpago-por cierto, ¿Qué lees Kazemaru?

Endou-kun, ¿no crees que nuestras raíces se están extinguiendo?-dice de repente Kazemaru mientras esta atento en el libro que había comprado esa mañana, a lo que Endou le picó la mejilla trayéndolo a la realidad-s-sumanai, es que estaba sumido en el final del libro, es interesante como las personas han ido olvidando lo que es esencial

Bueno, dejando tus extraños gustos de lado, ¿no crees que Tsunami-kun fue amable en invitarnos a su casa en Okinawa?-pregunta Endou con una gran sonrisa en la cara como es de costumbre en él

Es genial pero por que tuvo que tuvimos que pasar por todos los del equipo y no fueron por su propia cuenta-pregunta un poco enojado Kazemaru mientras se escucha un grito y un shishishishi de parte de Kogure, lo que significa que había hecho otra de sus travesuras, así que Kazemaru solo suspira pesadamente-mejor voy a volver a la lectura, me avisas cuando lleguemos

Endou miró un poco desganado como su amigo volvía a su lectura mientras el solo se puso a mirar a cada persona que estaba dentro de la caravana, miró a Kogure el cual estaba siendo reprendido por Haruna, Kidou parecía estar dormido aunque no tenía certeza ya que tenía los googles puestos, Atsuya estaba rayando la cara con plumón a su hermano, el cual estaba dormido, y así vio a cada uno de los miembros del Raimon, los que se enfrentaron a los aliens, y los que estaban en inazuma japan

Unos quince minutos pasaron mientras Endou estaba escuchando su música favorita hasta que pudo ver la costa de Okinawa, así que movió a Kazemaru para que dejara la lectura y así lo hizo, ya que estaban a unos dos minutos de llegar a la gran playa donde se encontraba Okinawa, y cuando llegaron, Hitomiko se levantó para decir unas palabras

Escúchenme todos, espero a que no me dejen en vergüenza con su comportamiento infantil en este lugar, se que han madurado todos, así que espero buenas palabras de los demás acerca de ustedes, espero a no desilusionarme-dice Hitomiko, mientras que con cada palabra específicamente se refería a los más molestosos y revoltosos del lugar-espero si que nuestra estadía sea plena y placentera

HAI-dicen todos al unísono mientras la entrenadora baja de la caravana mientras es seguido por todos los que están bajo a su cargo y se reúnen alrededor de ella

Escúchenme, vamos a estar aquí un par de semanas, espero que en ese plazo de tiempo puedan desestresarse y volver con todas las materias recargadas para el próximo año escolar-dice Hitomiko mientras escuchaban atentamente a la entrenadora mientras esperaban al surfista-solo que el día esta comenzando mal por el retrazo del anfitrión de la salida

Mientras tanto, en las montañas, se ve a Tsunami caminando cuanta arriba con extraño atuendo como para un ritual, con una jarra de agua en la espalda y un montón de trigo en sus brazos, se notaba que era una situación seria, ya que su cara mostraba total calma, serenidad y seriedad, tres cosas que normalmente son muy extrañas en el chico peli-rosa, hasta que se escucha un gran aullido pero el chico no se inmuta y sigue caminando hasta que se ve rodeado de puros lobos

¿Quién osa ingresar en los territorios del gran dios lobo?-se escucha una resonante voz por todo el lugar, mientras que Tsunami deja el gran recipiente de agua y el trigo en el suelo, cosa que hace que los lobos se alejen y den paso a un gran lobo de pelare rojo con blanco, de un tamaño de por lo menos dos osos y unos ojos grises profundos

Gran dios lobo, e venido hacer la ofrenda como la que hago todos los años, esta vez los cultivos en las zonas de campo fueron muy productivas, y el agua de lluvia que esta recolectada se a usado para cultivarla, espero que sea de su agrado y no sea tan despiadado con los granjeros este año-dice Tsunami seriamente para luego terminar en una sonrisa, mientras el lobo solo se acercaba al moreno, olfateaba las cosas y luego al oji-negro y comienza a caminar para adentrarse en el bosque más todavía

No te preocupes chico, tu familia ha mantenido su promesa por generaciones conmigo, no seré despiadado y daré abundancia este año a tu pueblo-dice el gran lobo mientras los lobos que lo acompañaban, uno toma la jarra y otro toma el trigo y se retiran, al igual que el moreno

Mmm… ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Estoy seguro que tenía que hacer algo más además de traerle las ofrendas al dios lobo… haber ¿Qué era?-dice Tsunami mientras camina hacia la salida de la montaña mientras parecía muy pensativo, hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza-estaba tan concentrado en mi trabajo anual que olvidé ir a recibir a los chicos-dicho esto, el surfista salio corriendo apresurado para su casa para poder cambiarse de ropa

La entrenadora Hitomiko ya estaba totalmente molesta mientras esperaban en el lugar donde habían quedado con el irresponsable surfista, ya que él no llegaba, eso la dejó totalmente molesta, así que ninguno de los chicos se acercó para hablarle, hasta que llegó Tsunami mientras estaba con un short hacia abajo y nada más que eso además de sus chalas

Que es ese atuendo tan reprochable Tsunami, debiste de haber llegado a recibir hace veinte minutos, esto me deja mucho que desear de ti-dice la entrenadora mientras Tsunami le mira con una gran sonrisa y posaba su brazo derecho por sobre su cabeza y la dejaba en su espalda

Lo siento Hitomiko-san, es solo que tenía que hacer algo mucho más importante que me quitó absolutamente toda la mañana, y si piensa que fue surfear eso no fue, fue ir a darle unas ofrendas a nuestro dios-dice Tsunami mientras no quita esa sonrisa de idiota y encantador que siempre tiene-bueno, vamos que no esta tan cerca mi casa

Una vez se pusieron en macha, el peli-rosa iba caminando tranquilamente frente a todo el grupo, mientras que Hitomiko iba al lado de él mientras lo observaba pensativa, ella nunca pensó que los rituales paganos se hicieran por el lugar, menos que el chico peli-rosa participara en esos rituales, ni que ofreciera tributos a dioses inexistentes

Oye Tsunami, ¿Por qué haces rituales a dioses que ni si quiera se sabe que existen?-pregunta por fin Hitomiko mientras el chico le miraba con una sonrisa como diciendo "por fin viene a preguntar lo obvio" así que la entrenadora se impresionó un poco de esa mirada

Cuidado con lo que dice Hitomiko-san, que el gran dios lobo podría bajar del monte sagrado y hacerle pagar por su impertinencia-dice Tsunami mientras Hitomiko le mira mucho más intrigada que antes, por esas palabras sin sentido para ella que el joven decía-le digo eso porque mi familia ah hecho rituales y ah visto al dios lobo con sus propios ojos, y yo no soy a excepción a eso, desde chico que ayudo en los rituales de la cosecha, y lo eh visto con mis propios ojos

Entonces dices que es verdadero-pregunta intrigada Hitomiko mientras examinaba al chico mientras este solo sonreía despistadamente a su parecer-¿Qué es lo que hacen en ese festival pagano?

No hable de ese modo Hitomiko-san, no es un festival pagano como le dice usted, los granjeros tienen buenas cosechas porque se le ofrece trigo a el gran lobo, las lluvias y las olas son buenas porque se le ofrece agua dulce de un río especial-dice Tsunami mientras deja impresionada a la entrenadora por la seriedad de las palabras del chico hasta que llegan a una gran casa de madera-bueno pases, están en su casa, no se sientan preocupados de portarse como quieran, yo voy a montar unas olas si no les importa

Luego de decir esto, Tsunami toma la tabla que estaba al lado de la puerta y sale corriendo dejando un poco confundido a sus compañeros de equipo y a sus amigos de equipo, una vez llegó a la playa fue corriendo a las olas para comenzar a montarlas, así, para él, la tarde se hizo presente rápidamente mientras montaba una tras otra, hasta que algo lo sorprendió desde la tabla y cayo de esta repentinamente

Tsunami nadó lo más rápido que el cuerpo le daba para llegar a la orilla, una vez que llegó a la playa, se dirigió lo más rápido posible hacia la entrada del bosque sagrado, donde se encontró con una chica completamente desnuda, con el pelo totalmente desordenado y corto de color blanco platinado, tenia dos orejas de lobo y una larga cola azul claro con la punta blanca

O-o-oye tu, ¿acaso no eres un dios lobo?-pregunta totalmente nervioso Tsunami al ver a la chica, la cual le mira confundida y le da una cálida sonrisa

Me alegra… que alguien… no haya olvidado sus raíces-dice como forzadamente la chica antes de caer dormida y para evitar que no se lastimara Tsunami la ataja entre sus brazos, mientras la queda mirando algo preocupado

¿Qué hago? Mi padre no me dijo nada que hacer si llegase a pasar esto-dice Tsunami tratando de hallarle respuesta a la encrucijada que tenía delante de él en sus brazos-ya lo se, la llevaré a mi casa para cuidarla

El chico peli-rosa se llevó a la joven albina a su casa mientras la llevaba en la espalda, sin pensar en ningún momento, como de costumbre, que sus amigos estaban en su casa y tendría problemas para entrar con ella literalmente desnuda a la casa

La noche ya se hizo en la ciudad de Okinawa, el surfista tuvo que esperar hasta casi media noche para poder entrar a su propia casa, ya que sabía que los chicos no aguantarían más de las once despiertos y en el caso de Hitomiko, ella estaría en la pieza leyendo algún libro, al entrar a la casa, caminó lo más silenciosamente posible para no despertar a sus amigos, una vez llega a su pieza, acuesta a la chica en su cama y la cubre con las brazadas para que no se enfermara y el se durmió en el suelo

En el bosque del gran dios lobo, se podían escuchar varios aullidos de rabia y molestia de parte de los lobos, hasta que se escucha un gran aullido que acalla todos los demás dejándolo al dueño del aullido con la vista sobre él

¿¡Como es posible lo que estás diciendo!? Como es que mi propia hija fue a salvar a esos humanos que nos han ido olvidando a nosotros sus grandes guardianes y enseñadores-dice un gran lobo de pelaje azul con el tamaño de por lo menos tres osos-esa chiquilla insolente, primero hace un trato con los humanos para traer prosperidad y fertilidad a sus tierras y ahora ayuda a salvar a los humanos, eso es patético y en mi propia familia, ahora solo esperen mis queridos lobos, pronto acabaremos con los humanos

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Bueno, hasta aquí esta el prólogo, si no lo encontraron muy interesante, me disculpo por mi imaginación podrida que no es capas de continuar los demás fics por falta de imaginación en ellos, bueno, aquí les dejo la ficha:**_

_***Nombre:**_

_***Edad que aparentan: (entre 15 o 18)**_

_***Edad real: (se supone que los dioses han vivido desde tiempos remotos dando bendición y prosperidad a los humanos, así que aquí deberían ser entre 1000 o 3000 años)**_

_***Apariencia humana:**_

_***Tipo de dios: (aquí serán dos dioses, el gran dios lobo, que se encarga de la prosperidad y abundancia y el gran dios tigre que se encarga de todo lo que es guerras y esas cosas)**_

_***apariencia en su forma dios: (nada de un lobo que tiene el tamaño de un humano o un tigre con el mismo tamaño, aquí se supone que los dioses lobos más jóvenes tienen tamaño suficiente para compararlo con dos osos adultos y los mayores con el tamaño de tres osos)**_

_***personalidad: (específica, aquí no se tiene bipolaridad ya que un dios no puede ser compasivo en un segundo y destruir todo a su paso al otro, aquí tienen que tener inspiración y mucha)**_

_***Historia: (aquí igual necesito que imaginen, ya que no me sirve odia porque si o quiere porque si, aquí por ejemplo mi Oc, la chica que apareció frente a Tsunami agrada de los humanos porque hace mucho tiempo, fue uno el que le salvo la vida, y mi otro Oc, el gran lobo azul, no gusta de estos, ya que los cree seres inferiores que nunca recuerdan sus promesas y traicionan cada vez que tienen oportunidad hasta a su propia especie, por experiencia propia, así que quiero que sean muy creativos)**_

_***Pareja: (aqui lo veré una vez que este listo el primer capítulo y dice al comienzo del mismo que personaje esta con quien, solo que en esta oportunidad, no se puede tocar por ninguna razón a Tsunami, ese lo escogí yo para esta vez por única vez)**_


	2. el primer dis de primos

_**Eh aquí el primer capítulo de este extraño fic que eh bautizado como Mondai no Kami, bueno, espero que les guste y no se olviden de dejar review**_

_**Disclaimer: ianzuma eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de level-5, comencemos**_

No importa que ella sea mi hija, si tenemos que acabar con ella lo vamos a hacer sin chistar-dice de nuevo el gran lobo mientras se vuelven a escuchar una gran cantidad de aullidos para dar lugar al gran aullido del lobo mientras se mostraba la luna a un poco de ser llena

Je, je, je, esa chica no va a durar mucho tiempo con los humanos, antes de poder salvarlos va a condenarlos-dice una sombra de una persona rodeada de sombras un poco más pequeñas, mientras mira por una de las calles donde estaba Tsunami cuando recogió a la chica

A la mañana siguiente, todos ya estaban en píe, al único que no encontraban era a cierto peli-rosa moreno surfista, así que fueron a su habitación para llamarlo, pero al intentar abrir la puerta esta se encontraba cerrada, así que decidieron tocar la puerta

Oye Tsunami, ¿acaso estas durmiendo?-se escucha la voz de Endou, y al otro lado solo se escuchan ronquidos, cosa que daba a entender que el moreno estaba durmiendo-¡Tsunami despierta!

Dentro de la habitación, el pobre Tsunami estaba acostado en el suelo mientras roncaba profundamente y estaba con un brazo tirado para acá, un pie hacia e costado, se entiende, dígase estaba completamente cómodo en el gélido piso, mientras que en su cama se ve un bultito, este se comienza a mover por la bulla que hay afuera y se levanta perezosamente quedando sentada en la cama con los ojos un poco entrecerrados mientras se fregaba un ojos con la mano derecha, se notaba que no tenía mucho cuerpo que presumir, estaba un poco desorientada, ya que no sabía donde estaba, así que se levanta de la cama y comienza a observar el lugar y a olfatear para poder ubicarse

Oye, chico, oye, oye-dice la chica mientras se inca frente a Tsunami el cual estaba durmiendo, así que se acerca un poco mas a él y huele-este chico huele a mar, quizás si lo muerdo un poco despierte-y lo que dijo lo hizo, mordió a Tsunami en la oreja, haciendo que él pegara un salto que parecía olímpico-waaa, por fin despertaste chico

¿p-p-p-por que hiciste eso?-pregunta Tsunami mientras mira algo sobresaltado a la chica, para luego tranquilizarse un poco y luego ponerse totalmente rojo, mientras se levantaba del lugar para ir al closet y sacar algunas prendas para pasárselas a la chica-toma, no quiero que los chicos vean tus orejas y tu cola, se asustarían

La chica se colocó la ropa que le entregó Tsunami, era una polera celeste suelta, un pantalón de color verde marino, la cola de la chica no se veía, ya que la tenía oculta en la polera, las orejas se las ocultó con un sombrero, dejando solo su pelo blanco a la vista, además de colocarse unas chalas que le entregó el surfista

¿Para que me tengo que poner todo esto chico?-pregunta la albina mientras Tsunami solo se sentaba frente de ella y le miraba tranquilo pero a la vez un poco serio-¿yo que hice ahora? No eh hecho nada malo para que me mires así chico peli-rosa

¿Cuál es tu nombre?-pregunta Tsunami mientras la chica solo atina a ladear la cabeza, para luego asentir un poco en signo que por fin había entendido lo que el moreno le quería decir

Mi nombre es Horokeu Tsubasa, o en tu idioma, no en el Japonés, en el que se te enseño aparte, sería "alas del dios lobo"-dice la chica mientras se levantaba del lugar en donde se había vestido y luego abrir la puerta y ver a los chicos que estaban en la puerta golpeando desde quizás cuanto rato-¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Chicos, ¿Qué hacen hay afuera?-pregunta Tsunami, mientras todos los chicos miran un poco nerviosos, mientras Endou se coloca la mano derecha detrás de la cabeza y sonríe como pleno idiota, igual que siempre

l-lo siento Tsunami por estar afuera de tu pieza, pero te estamos llamando como de hace veinte minutos-dice Endou mientras entra a l habitación y mira sorprendido a Horokeu Tsubasa-¿Quién es ella?

Soy una di…-iba a decir l albina antes de que Tsunami le tapara la boca y riera como idiota, dejando un poco curiosos a sus compañeros

Es mi primita, se llama Tsubasa-dice Tsunami mientras a todos le sale una gotita en la nuca estilo anime, mientras Endou solo suelta una sonrisa y asiente, pero luego Tsunami solo siente un pequeño ardor en la mano, ya que la pequeña chica albina le había mordido-¿Por qué no se retiran?, bajamos en un rato, tengo que hablar un poco con mi prima

Todos se retiraron de la habitación dejando solamente a Horokeu Tsubasa y Tsunami a solas, Tsunami le mira un molesto, mientras que la chica albina le mira con una sonrisa despreocupada, cosa que hace suspirar Tsunami como si estuviera cansado, mientras se sienta en la cama y Tsubasa le mira algo curiosa

Esta bien, actuaré como tu prima, pero ¿Por qué no les puedo decir que soy una diosa?-pregunta algo curiosa Horokeu, mientras se da cuenta de lo obvio y asiente-ya, esta claro, ellos son los sujetos que se supone que ya no creen en nosotros ¿eh?-dice un poco triste mientras agacha la cabeza un poco desilusionada

No es eso, lo que sucede es que ellos no están acostumbrados a hablar con dioses, y bueno, yo… solo puedo hacerlo ya que se me enseño dese pequeño-dice Tsunami hablando mucho demás, ya que hace que Horokeu Tsubasa se sienta en el suelo, toma sus piernas con sus manos y esconde la cabeza entre las piernas

Todos ustedes son iguales, solo hacen cosas por obligación, o por beneficio propio, nunca han hecho cosas para alegrar a los que están a su alrededor, aunque eso les cueste a ustedes-dice muy triste mientras aprieta más su cara contra las piernas y hace que Tsunami se sienta muy pero muy culpable por lo que dijo

l-lo siento, no era mi intención decir eso-dice Tsunami mientras se levanta de golpe y se dirige hacia Tsubasa, cuando se acerca lo suficiente escucha unos pequeños sollozos-¿estás llorando?

¿Qué te importa chico? No lo estoy haciendo, mejor vamos, no voy a dirigirte la palabra hasta que te perdone-dice Tsubasa mientras se pasa rápidamente el puño de la polera por los ojos para sacarse el rastro de las lágrimas, se levanta y sale de la pieza para dejar a Tsunami solo

e-espera, acaso en serio te enojaste con migo, oye, lo siento en serio-dice Tsunami siguiendo a la chica, hasta que le toma de la muñeca y la gira para verla a la cara-esta bien, lo siento, si quieres par disculparme te preparo la comida que tu quieras-trata de reparar su error Tsunami mientras Horokeu Tsubasa solo lo mira algo pensativa, cierra los ojos y asiente

Esta bien, te perdono pero a cambio me tienes que hacer carne asada con jugo de naranja-dice Tsubasa dejado algo curioso a Tsunami, ella solo atina a suspirar hondo y lo mira fijamente-escúchame bien, primero asas la carne y mientras lo haces hecha delicadamente el jugo de naranja a la carne, eso le dará un toque dulce, pero no le quitara su excelente sabor

O-OK, creo que are eso entonces hoy de almuerzo-dice el surfista mientas sigue mirando un poco curioso a Tsubasa, la cual solo se gira y sigue caminando hacia donde estaban los compañeros de Tsunami y este lo quera mirando con cara de cansancio

Oigan, así que ustedes son todos los amigos de Tsunami-kun, ¿no es cierto?-pregunta Horokeu mientras mira a todos los presentes con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, bueno no tan grande como, sino una buena sonrisa

Mucho gusto prima de Tsunami, me llamo Endou Mamoru, pero solo dime Endou-dice el castaño con una sonrisa grande mientras le extiende la mano derecha a Tsubasa para saludarla, ella duda un poco pero luego imita la acción del portero del Raimon

Hola, mi nombre es Midorikawa Ryuuji-dice el peli-verde mientras saludaba a la chica de la misma manera que lo hizo el capitán, así hasta que se presentaron todos, hasta la entrenadora Hitomiko y Tsunami sale para avisar que estaba el almuerzo listo, así que todos se fueron a sentar, y Horokeu se sentó junto a Tsunami

Oye Tsunami-kun, al parecer en tu familia es costumbre ponerles a los hijos el comienzo del nombre con Tsu-dice el inocente Shirou Fubuki mientras miraba con una sonrisa a Tsunami y a Tsubasa

Eh… ah si, no se que tenían nuestros padres al ponernos a ambos un nombre que comenzara igual-dice algo despistado el peli-rosa mientras terminaba de tragar su comida, para luego darle otro bocado a su plato mientras pensaba en toda la gran mentira que se estaba formando

Bueno chicos, a mí lo que más me impresiona es que seamos parientes si no nos parecemos en casi nada-dice como si nada y con una sonrisa muy tranquila Horokeu Tsubasa mientras Tsunami parece atragantarse con su comida y luego se escucha una risilla pequeña-era una broma, es obvio que somos primos ¿no Tsunami?

Eres una… pero estuvo buena tu broma primita-dice el moreno mientras trata de aguantarse las enormes ganas de ahorcar a la okami mientras mostraba una sonrisa mas falsa que la apariencia humana de Horokeu

Je, je, te ves tan Kawai cuando te sonrojas, ¿o estas enojado?-pregunta con algo de inocencia Tsubasa mientras mira a Tsunami con ojos de cachorrito empapado, así que el surfista tragó en seco y giró su cara hacia el otro lado, haciendo que a Horokeu le saliera una sonrisa de victoria

c-cállate Tsubasa o te quitaré el plato y no comerás más c-comida-dice Tsunami a traspiés tratando de disimular el rojo de su cara, que por su tono de piel pasaba perfectamente de ser percibido por sus compañeros

_Je, je, ya se cual será mi diversión mientras permanezca en esta forma humana_-piensa traviesamente Horokeu Tsubasa mientras mira con una sonrisa a Tsunami, pero de un segundo a otro siente algo extraño-o-oye rimo, hoy es luna llena ¿cierto?

Si, que pasa con eso-pregunta intrigado Tsunami mientras mira a su "prima" la cual se levanta apresuradamente hacia la salida de la casa y mira por la ventana hacia fuera-¿Qué sucede Tsubasa

Ustedes conocen la leyenda de los dioses lobos y los dioses tigres-pregunta Tsubasa mientras todos la miran intrigados por las palabras que estaba diciendo, ya que sabían que Kazemaru estaba leyendo sobre eso, así que lo miraron a él enseguida-ese libro tiene una parte de la leyenda, según lo que eh escuchado de los mitos de los sacerdotes de las montañas, el final completo de ese libro es que habrá una guerra, entre el clan ookami y el clan tora y se dice que en luna llena, en la época más caótica de la tierra ellos bajarán a enfrentarse para ver si la humanidad vive o perece, los ookami a favor de los humanos y los tora en contra de ellos, pero como dije, es solo un mito que escuché por hay-dice en un suspiro con una sonrisa mientras los demás presentes de caen de lado ante tales últimas palabras

Bueno, que tal si vamos a la playa un rato, para que se distraigan en este primer día chicos-dice Tsunami con una sonrisa para despistar a todos de lo que acababa de decir su recién aparecida prima perdida mitad loba (?) bueno, siguiendo con esto, Tsubasa solo atina a ver con ojos brillantes por la idea de su "primo" mientras iba a abrazarlo contenta

¡Bien vayamos a la playa entonces Tsunami-kun!-dice alegremente Horokeu mientras los compañeros y amigos de Tsunami se levantan y comienzan a caminar a la salida, para luego dejar solos nuevamente a Tsunami y a Horokeu Tsubasa

No puedes ir con bikini o traje de baño Horokeu, si haces eso te pueden pillar que eres un ookami-dice Tsunami mientras Tsubasa se pone triste pero luego sonríe tiernamente haciendo sentir algo culpable al pobre de Tsunami, pero ella luego le toma el brazo y comienza a jalarlo para sacarlo de la casa

Entonces vamos Tsunami-kun, no importa que no me pueda bañar en la playa, aún esta la ducha, me bañaré hay cuando lleguemos de la playa, solo apúrate, quiero oler el mar que el olor es rico-dice Tsubasa mientras jala con un poco de fuerza a Tsunami mientras él lo mira impactado pero luego comenzó a caminar para que ella no se forzara mucho

Esta bien, vamos, pero no te separes de mi, ¿entendido?-pregunta Tsunami mientras Tsubasa le mira algo impresionada, pero luego sonríe y sigue caminando junto a Tsunami

Esta bien Tsunami-kun, non me separaré de ti en ningún momento-dice Tsubasa mientras ambos sonríen tranquilamente y comienzan a acompañar a los demás que estaban afuera esperándolos, Tsunami comienza a hablar con sus compañeros, mientras que Tsubasa comienza a hablar con las managers

Oye, no crees que tener de pariente a alguien como Tsunami-kun es algo arriesgado-pregunta Fuyuppe mientras Tsubasa solo la mira un poco intrigada por las palabras que acababa de decir la peli-morada acerca del chico surfista-no lo digo de una manera de quererte ofender, pero es que el cree en dioses paganos y esas cosas, y hoy en día eso es mal visto por los ojos de las personas de todos los pueblos

Fuyuka-san, no digas esas cosas-dice un poco molesta Aki mientras Tsubasa no entendía aún lo que decían las chicas, pero luego hizo clic en su mente algo y les dedicó una sonrisa tierna y miró hacia el cielo y dio un suspiro

Eh escuchado que uno no comprende todo lo que está en la tierra y mucho menos en el cielo, ¿Por qué no pueden existir cosas mucho más allá del entendimiento humano?-le devuelve en pregunta una buena daga hablada a Fuyuppe la cual se impresiona por las profundas palabras de la albina-bueno, no es por hacerte enojar o avergonzarte, pero una persona siempre tiene que estar con la mente abierta hacia las creencias de los demás, porque puede haber más verdad en las creencias de otros que en las propias

Eh… bueno-dice la peli-morada prefirió quedarse callada a recibir más labia por parte de la albina, mientras ella solo rió y le golpeó gentilmente la espalda dándole apoyo a la chica tímida

No te preocupes Fuyuka-san, lo que me dijiste si, fue una gran perspectiva tuya, pero hay que comprender mejor a las otras personas que tienen distintas creencias, si comienzas a comprenderlo, serás una mejor persona que puedas ayudar a los demás-dice Tsubasa dejando impresionadas a todas las chicas del gran grupo mientras ella solo le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa a la peli-morada

Todos estabas entretenidos en sus conversaciones mientras caminaban hacia la playa, así que el camino se les hizo corto, así que una vez llegaron se dispusieron ah instalarse en el lugar que les dijo Tsunami para luego las chicas y los chicos se fueron a cambiar, mientras Tsubasa se sentó en una toalla en la arena para esperar a los demás, una vez llegaron, todos se fueron a jugar al agua, mientras que Tsunami se puso a dormir con la tabla parada en la arena para que no le llegue la luz, para esperar

Oi oi Tsunami-kun, ¿Por qué tu no vas a la playa para estar con tus amigos?-pregunta intrigada, mientras Tsunami solo se limita a sacar una sonrisa, cosa que esta vez la albina no entiende y hace un mohín

La cosa es que yo hago surf, así que no me serviría nada de ir a esta hora, ya que a esta hora solo hay olas pequeñas, las mejores se vienen después-dice Tsunami mientras Tsubasa lo mira impresionada, y él sigue hablando-por eso duermo un rato hasta que llegue casi el atardecer, para poder montar las buenas olas de este lugar

Woo, ahora si entendí, por eso siempre desde las montañas te miraba a esta hora solamente venir hacia acá para ir al mar adentro-dice Tsubasa mientras Tsunami solo asiente y luego se sobresalta quedando sentado mirándola a la cara totalmente impresionado

¿Qué me has estado viendo por los atardeceres?-pregunta Tsunami mientras Tsubasa mira con una sonrisa y un poco preocupada por lo que había dicho el chico, así que luego lo miró insinuantemente

Es que desde la primera vez que acompañaste a tu padre a una ceremonia de agradecimiento en mis territorios, me pareciste muy mono, algo curioso e intrigante-dice Tsubasa mientras cambia su postura a una de pensar mientras mira hacia arriba con su dedo índice derecho en la mejilla correspondiente de la cara y sonríe al recordar ese día

_**Flash back:**_

¿Para que vamos a las montañas de los temibles ookami otou-san?-pregunta un chico de pelo rosado, la piel tostada, y los ojos de un color azabache* mientras miraba un poco nervioso a su padre, un hombre de pelo azul profundo, ojos azabache igual que su hijo, y la piel morena

No te preocupes hijo, si los ookami no nos permitieran entrar en su territorio para hacer este rito, nos hubieran atacado desde que entramos a este lugar-dice el hombre mientras mira tranquilamente a su hijo, el cual aún estaba un poco nervioso

Auuuuuuuuuu-se escucha un gran aullido justo en frente de los dos hombres, o al menos el hombre y el chico, ya que Tsunami estaba totalmente nervioso por si los ookami atacaran en ese momento, pero eso nunca llegó

Empecemos con esto hijo-dice el hombre mientras caminaba unos pasos más adelante que el chico, el cual estaba estático por el miedo, mientras que frente a él se forma la silueta de una enorme criatura, hasta que se puede ver claramente un gran lobo de pelaje rojo y blanco además de unos ojos grises

Gran ookami, hoy vengo acompañado de mi hijo para hacer el ritual, ya que el va a ser en él que en el futuro hará el ritual para agradecerte de las cosechas del año-dice el padre mientras el gran ookami gruño un momento para luego acercarse al chico unos cuantos pasos, el chico solo caminaba hacia atrás, cosa que le dio gracia a la ookami

Tu chico eres muy interesante y gracioso, esta bien, acepto al chico para que sea tu sucesor en el rito, solo enséñale bien al chico, para que sea un gran hombre-dice la loba con algo de gracia mientras el hombre solo asentía seriamente mientras la gran ookami toma la ofrenda y se retira del lugar

_**Fin flash back:**_

Tenía apenas 5 años, obvio que iba a tener miedo si mi otou-san nunca me había contado de eso-dice Tsunami un poco molesto pero suelta una risa, al igual que Tsubasa, para luego Tsubasa quedase viendo hacia donde estaban los amigos de Tsunami

La tarde se fue volando para ambos chicos, los cuales se estaban entreteniendo charlando, la tarde se les pasó tan rápido que Tsunami no se dio cuenta de la hora y se le olvido de ir a surfear, pero eso al parecer no le había importado mucho, ya que siguió hablando con la ookami, hasta que se puso el sol y salio la luna, de paso ya se habían ido sus compañeros y la entrenadora Hitomiko

Ambos chicos se fueron caminando hacia la casa del moreno mientras seguían hablando, no se sabía de donde sacaban tantos temas para hablar pero parecían tan divertidos hablando, que cualquiera diría que no son "primos" sino que son pareja o están recién entablando una relación amorosa, una vez que llegaron a la cs del moreno, subieron por las escaleras y se fueron a dormir a la pieza del moreno

Per ya, duerme en la cama hoy, no importa si duermo en el suelo, acuérdate que soy una ookami y puedo dormir donde sea, pero tu siendo un humano no puedes dormir todos los días en el suelo-dice un poco molesta Tsubasa mientras ve a Tsunami el cual estaba poniendo un colchón y unas frazadas en el suelo

No importa, pero eres una chica y no puedo dejar que alguna mujer duerma en el suelo, después que me dicen los chicos, que soy un animal, sin ofender-dice Tsunami mientras se acostaba en la cama y miraba hacia donde estaba Tsubasa sentada, es decir hacia la cama

Entonces dormiremos los dos en el piso-dice Tsubasa mientras de un rápido movimiento tira el colchón y las frazadas al piso y se acuesta al lado de Tsunami y este le mira con una gotita en la nuca-y en mi raza no se deja a nadie solo, van todos en manadas a donde sea y todos se defienden

e-esta bien, entonces duérmete de una **** vez-dice Tsunami mientras se da vuelta hacia el otro lado y cierra los ojos para ponerse a dormir, lo mismo que hace Tsubasa, pero antes de dormir, mira tiernamente a Tsunami y se queda dormida mientras lo ve por la espalda

_**hasta aquí el estraño capítulo, disculpas si quedó el capítulo corto, pero lo único que digo es Word miente y mucho, bueno, dejaré unas preguntillas a continuación**_

_**¿descubrirán los chicos que Tsubasa no es una humana como ellos?**_

_**¿Tsubasa dejará de ser orgullosa con sus cosas?**_

_**¿la albina dejará de decir cosas confusas para los demás?**_

_**¿habrá algo entre Tsunami y Tsubasa?**_


End file.
